


I Miss You

by Raysele



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Felix yang kerap melewati musim dingin bersama teman masa kecilnya, Jeongin.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 6





	I Miss You

**DINGIN.**

Adalah kata yang tepat tatkala partikel putih jatuh berguguran layaknya pohon di musim gugur, membekukan sekitar. Felix berusaha menyentuh tetesan salju dari balkon kosannya. Ini kali pertama ia melewati musim dingin tidak bersama teman masa kecilnya. Yang Jeongin namanya, pemuda yang berbeda setahun darinya, pemuda yang akan masuk universitas pada tahun depan, pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai adik.

Seketika Felix bernostalgia dengan berbagai kenangan yang selama ini mereka lalui. Tatkala salju pertama turun, mereka selalu menunggu bersama di balik jendela dalam dekapan hangat rumah, memerhatikan setiap tetesan salju yang menumpuk. Setelah hujan es selesai, mereka akan memasang jaket terhangat, sarung tangan tertebal, dan sepatu bot. Mengandeng tangan, berjalan keluar, dan bermain salju--entah itu lempar-lemparan atau membuat boneka salju. Iya, itu hanya kenangan masa kecil. Tatkala mereka beranjak remaja, Jeongin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumahnya, mencuci beberapa foto di ruang merah sampai tak tahu waktu tidur. Beberapa kali Felix sampai harus ke rumahnya tuk memberinya makan--kedua orang tua Jeongin jarang berada di rumah. Namun, Jeongin tak pernah sekalipun lupa jikalau hujan es mengguyur, ia akan pergi ke rumah Felix, melewatinya bersama. Dan saat itulah Jeongin menyatakan perasaannya.

 _Aku menyukai_ Hyung.

Felix masih mengingat, Jeongin kala itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinga. Jeongin mengenggam tangannya erat-erat, kehangatannya membuat musim dingin tak terasa bagai musim dingin.

 _Jadi ... eum ..._ Hyung _mau pacaran denganku?_

Jeongin masih menunduk dalam dan Felix tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukannya ia tak ada perasaan kepada Jeongin, hanya saja ... ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya, selama ini Jeongin tak lebih dari adik untuknya. Lantas, Jeongin menengadah, memberi senyuman tercanggung yang pernah ada seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

 _Anggap saja tadi itu candaan,_ Hyung.

Tatkala Jeongin memerlihatkan senyumannya, Felix hanya dapat melihat kesakitan di sana. Tatkala Jeongin hendak pergi, Felix menahannya.

_Jangan pergi._

Jeongin mengacak surai Felix. Saat itu Felix baru sadar, Jeongin lebih tinggi darinya, tangannya jauh lebih besar. Jeongin sudah bukan adik kecil yang perlu dijaga. 

Ia melepaskan tangan Felix, pergi dalam balutan dingin hujan es.

Malam itu Felix merenungkan setiap hal yang Jeongin lakukan bersamanya. Entah itu bermain salju, pergi ke kafe komik, bermain gim bersama, atau kegiatan lainnya. Seketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul di otaknya.

Bagaimana jikalau Jeongin tak lagi bersamanya?

Tatkala Felix semakin memikirkannya, ia semakin ketakutan. Sebab, tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya bahwa teman masa kecilnya akan berpisah dengannya.

.

.

.

Mungkin Felix takkan pernah menyadari perasaannya jikalau tak melihat Jeongin bersama orang lain. Jeongin dengan segala sisi cuek nan lembutnya, ia mengambil kelopak bunga yang menempel pada surai kecokelatan gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu merona, tersenyum serta berterima kasih. Sedangkan Jeongin hanya membalasnya dengan sungging tipis.

Padahal dulu rambut Jeongin-lah yang sering dihinggap kelopak bunga ceri dan Felix-lah yang membantunya membersihkan.

Setelah hari di mana Jeongin menyatakan perasaannya, Jeongin mulai menghindarinya ... atau sebenarnya mereka yang menghindari satu sama lain?

Tak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Ia akan pergi kuliah ke kota yang lebih besar, meninggalkan keluarganya, meninggalkan temannya--sebab pilihannya berbeda sendiri dengan temannya yang lain, dan ... meninggalkan Jeongin.

Seketika dada Felix terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Pada keberangkatannya, Jeongin tak kunjung datang. Padahal Felix telah memberitahunya melalui pesan singkat, kapan tepatnya ia akan pergi dan ia juga berkata ada hal yang ingin ia ucapkan. Jeongin hanya membaca, tiada respon. 

Sampai detik terakhir pun, ia tak datang.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah hampir sepuluh bulan ia tak berbincang dengan Jeongin. Caranya mengetahui Jeongin baik-baik saja adalah melalui media sosial, Jeongin selalu memotret hal yang ia temui atau yang menarik perhatiannya. Sehari satu foto. Terkadang Felix heran dengannya, mengapa ia harus bersusah payah mencuci foto dengan menggunakan ruang merah? Padahal kini era digital.

_Sensasinya berbeda._

Adalah kata Jeongin kala itu, sembari mengusap pipi dengan telunjuk seakan dirinya bingung dengan ucapannya.

Ah ... semakin Felix memikirkannya, semakin ia ingin melihatnya. Felix ingin mendengar suara Jeongin, sebagaimana ia tertawa pelan dengan menutup mulutnya. Sebagaimana pipinya bersemu tipis tatkala Felix terlalu dekatnya dengannya (ah, bagaimana Felix tak sadar perasaannya? Seketika rasa bersalah bertambah kuat). Sebagaimana tatapannya sedemikian fokus tatkala memotret. Felix ingin menyentuh rambutnya, mengusapnya, membiarkan jemarinya bermain dengan helai yang telah menyentuh matanya.

Kedua tangannya bersandar pada _r_ _ailing_ balkon. Menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Rasanya menyakitkan tatkala Felix tahu ia tak memiliki kesempatan lagi.[]

.

.

.


End file.
